1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, providing an externally mounted speaker for a notebook computer, more specifically a speaker, designed to be assembled to two sides of a screen for achieving the most stereo and realest sound effect, to be received on the back side of a screen and also space-saving, is truly an excellent design and incomparable with a common built-in speaker or an externally connected speaker box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the speaker of a notebook computer of prior art is designed to be built-in; all the members are disposed inside the main set case and several sound through holes are disposed on the case to allow the sound to be transmitted from those holes; however, since the speaker of this kind of structure situates inside the main set case and mingled with other electronic parts in the same space, the echoing effect is of course not very good; more especially, the said sound through holes are usually disposed at one corner on the keyboard; when in use, the sound quality is transmitted outward from the flat plane of the main set case other than directly toward the front aspect of the user, therefore, the stereo of the sound effect is not desirable and that is the common shortcomings of the prior art.
Although externally connecting a speaker box onto a notebook computer can improve the sound quality, how to carry it becomes a major issue; more especially, when in use, it is necessary to find a socket for plugging, a location for placing the speaker and the electric wire is subject to get tangled around; so it is very inconvenient in use and not the original design of a notebook computer; that is the major shortcoming of the prior art.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to design an externally mounted speaker box capable of being folded to be received in the computer and extended for using, otherwise, received and space-saving to radically solve the difficult situation of the prior art.
For achieving the above-mentioned objectives, the present invention is implemented as follows:
A connecting piece and two sliding members are disposed, wherein a concave opening is disposed inwardly on the outer lateral end of the sliding member; two sides of one of the ends of the two speaker boxes are disposed with pivots; the pivot is pivotally jointed to the outer side end portion of the concave opening permitting the speaker box to be embedded in the sliding member and also capable of being pulled outward; two retaining sides are disposed downward at the end portions of the two sliding members; on the sliding member, switches for the electric source, the sound control and sockets are disposed to fitly assemble with the computer.
Two ends of the connecting piece extend into the sliding member and fork to form a convex portion respectively; a resilient element is disposed at the rear end of the convex portion; when two sliding members are respectively pulled along the two ends of the connecting piece, the resilient element is compressed between the convex portion and the rib side at the end portion of the sliding member to have a inward pulling force to transversely mount the two sliding members on the screen, so the retaining sides with convex tenons of the sliding members are fixedly retained; after being connected with proper circuits, the speaker box can be lifted toward the most suitable sound transmitting area.
Another embodied structure can be implemented by another method; an insert slot is disposed on the back side of the screen of the computer main set; a main body board can be inserted into the said insert slot; a box mounting slot is disposed at a proper position on the main body board; the speaker box with a pivot is pivotally disposed on one side inside the box mounting slot; the said speaker box can be received inside the box mounting slot; when activating the notebook computer and standing the screen vertically, the speaker box can be pulled out from the box mounting slot on the back plane; the pulled out speaker box protrudes and faces directly across the user for obtaining the most stereo sound effect.
In order to enable a further understanding of the content of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.